The Big Blaise Theory
by quatre8ss
Summary: Draco avait pourtant dit à Potter de ne surtout rien toucher avant qu'il ait fini de protéger le périmètre !
1. 1ere partie : La porte

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages, les créatures et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne reçois ni Gallions, ni Mornilles, ni Noises avec cette histoire, alors pensez aux reviews !

 **Couples** : Past Draco/Blaise ; Harry/Draco

 **Genre** : Mystery/Romance/Humour. Post-Poudlard. Ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue.

 **Résumé** :

Il avait pourtant dit à Potter de ne surtout rien toucher avant qu'il ait fini de protéger le périmètre !

 **Rating** : K

 **NdSs** **: Le début d'histoire qui suit est une réponse à un défi gentiment lancé par rickiss (aka l'Ange de la Prose -surnom donné par mes soins, parce qu'elle le vaut tellement bien - ^.^)**

 **Elle m'a proposé deux phrases à inclure : une au début du texte et l'autre à la fin. (J'omets volontairement de vous donner lesdites phrases ici. Gardons un peu de suspense. :))**

 **Dédicace** **: Ma chère Kissy, il y a des rencontres qui changent une vie. Tu es de ces rares personnes qui ont bouleversé mon quotidien. Mon admiration, mon amitié, mon attachement, ma tendresse à ton égard sont indéfectibles. Je t'adore mon ange et sache que je partagerai tous les secrets du monde avec toi, sans hésiter. J'ai puisé chaque mot de ce texte que tu vas découvrir dans les émotions que j'éprouve en lisant tes textes (Rowling, Ruan et autres divinités savent que ces émotions sont grandes !) et dans nos moments de partage. Clairement, sans toi, je n'aurais pu l'écrire avec le même enthousiasme et la même passion. Ma plume s'anime grâce à la magie que tu insuffles par ta présence dans ma vie. **Je te fais d'énormes bisous et câlins !****

 **À vous qui passez par ici, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **The Big Blaise Theory**

 **1ère partie : La porte**

 **Si on lui avait interdit d'ouvrir cette porte, c'était pour une bonne raison.**

Bon, d'accord, il était excessif de dire "on", alors que Draco avait été seul en face de Potter quand il lui conseilla vivement d'attendre. Draco avait pourtant dit et répété, à plusieurs reprises, au cours de leurs différentes missions, à Potter de ne surtout _**rien**_ toucher avant qu'il ait fini de protéger le périmètre.

« Stupide Potter ! Toujours en train de foncer au lieu de réfléchir. »

Draco protégea sa bouche et son nez avec un autre sort et continua d'avancer tant bien que mal. Il n'y voyait presque rien avec toutes ses vapeurs qui s'échappaient des fioles de potions éclatées au sol. Le bruit du verre qui craquait sous ses chaussures cirées (qui valaient six mois de son salaire d'Auror) lui fit grincer des dents. Elles étaient certainement fichues et il n'aurait plus qu'à les jeter, quand il sortirait de là.

 _S'il_ sortait d'ici.

Après avoir retrouvé son imbécile de collègue, protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, buté et incapable d'attendre cinq minutes que toutes les protections et vérifications soient terminées parce que, comme il l'avait dit :

"Ça fait huit mois qu'on traque ce type, Malfoy. Tu l'as vu comme moi entrer dans cet entrepôt de potions illégales qu'on surveille depuis des semaines, avec sa saloperie de marchandise qu'il compte vendre à des jeunes comme Eddy ou Liam. Tu connais les effets de cette potion, tu as vu comme moi comment ça leur a bousillé les neurones. Pire qu'un _Crucio_. On le tient, Draco. On a toutes les preuves pour l'envoyer à Azkaban. Pour de bon cette fois-ci. Tu prends à gauche et moi à droite. Il n'a pas d'issue possible."

Draco avait simplement eu le temps de lancer un _Hominum Revelio_ pour connaître le nombre de personnes à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Résultat : Un seul individu s'y trouvait. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment.

 _"Il n'a pas d'issue possible."_

Si, il en avait une. Il était bien là, le problème.

Une porte qui n'avait pas été répertoriée sur le plan qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les archives du Ministère quand ils avaient découvert l'endroit grâce à des heures de surveillance et les informations d'un indic.

Une porte qui menait, Merlin et ce connard qui ne méritait rien d'autre qu'un baiser de Détraqueur savaient où.

Une porte que Draco aurait voulu contrôler pour être sûr d'éviter ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Une porte qu'Harry avait défoncée d'un sort, puis franchie sans prendre en compte les protestations de Draco.

Une porte qui s'était aussitôt refermée, à la plus grande horreur et frustration de Draco. Tandis qu'il courait pour l'atteindre et tentait de l'ouvrir à nouveau, ce dernier avait entendu Harry crier après Lewis, leur suspect, pour lui signifier qu'il ne devait plus faire un geste, qu'il avait des droits - Draco avait pu percevoir le dégoût dans la voix d'Harry car ce mec ne méritait aucune commisération (mais Harry ne voulait pas risquer un vice de procédure pour n'avoir pas dit ses droits au malfaiteur) - et qu'il était en état d'arresta...

Ses paroles furent coupées car une première détonation avait retenti. Les murs de l'entrepôt et la porte qu'il tenait par le battant avaient tremblé. Draco s'était protégé et avait évité de justesse les lambris qui tombaient du plafond. Plusieurs sorts fusèrent. Une seconde détonation avait suivi, encore plus violente : Draco avait été projeté en arrière - et assourdissante : Des fioles en verre éclatèrent en succession rapide. Beaucoup de verre.

Avec difficulté, car légèrement sonné, Draco s'était relevé et avait pu franchir la porte. Enfin, là où elle se trouvait quelques secondes encore auparavant. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'un trou béant et le mur autour menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment.

Avançant parmi les débris et les flaques de potions, Draco sentait la panique l'envahir de plus en plus. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient à cause de la détonation et de son rythme cardiaque affolé :

« Potter, tu es où ? Réponds-moi ! (Quelque chose, au loin, s'écroula dans un bruit sourd. Le sifflement dans ses oreilles s'accentua.) Harry !»

Draco se mit à courir. La pièce (un laboratoire de stockage de potions de toutes les sortes) était plus grande qu'elle ne paraissait de l'extérieur, grâce à un sortilège d'extension, indétectable. La visibilité devenait plus limpide au fil des secondes et des mètres parcourus. Draco manqua toutefois de glisser de tout son long (il se rattrapa sur les mains, un genou à terre) sur une substance visqueuse, d'un rouge particulier, qui s'étalait au sol sur plusieurs mètres, comme une traînée... de sang.

C'était du sang.

Merde.

Il espérait fortement que ce ne soit pas celui de Potter. Il renifla ses doigts couverts de sang.

Non.

Dragon.

Sang de dragon.

Pas celui de Potter.

C'était juste du sang de dragon.

Heureusement.

Draco se remit en marche, en essuyant ses mains sur son manteau. Potter lui devrait une nouvelle paire de chaussures **et** un nouvel uniforme.

Un toussotement lui parvint de la droite. Quelque chose tomba de plusieurs mètres à en juger le bruit à l'atterrissage, et rebondit deux fois au sol dans un bruit de métal.

« Potter, c'est toi ? »

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Le silence, entrecoupé par ses battements de cœur.

Trois secondes.

Quatre se...

« Dra... Malfoy.»

« Potter ! Tu es où, bon sang !? »

« Derrière une armoire…chaudrons…. Suis coincé… »

À mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'endroit où était Potter, Draco l'entendit plus distinctement : il poussa un juron puis : « Ma baguette est tombée de ton côté, je crois. »

Harry toussa encore une fois et Draco était à la fois heureux et en colère par la stupidité de son partenaire. Vivant. Pour le moment. Sans défense. Fort heureusement, il trouva la baguette d'Harry qui jonchait au sol, entre un tas de chaudrons vides de différentes tailles, et la ramassa pour la mettre dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

« Où est Lewis ? »

Draco déplaça prudemment la grande armoire qui penchait contre un coin de la pièce, à l'aide d'un _Wingardium Leviosa._ Harry était barricadé derrière.

Quelques chaudrons tombèrent au sol. Une substance visqueuse s'en échappait. Elle était dorée et scintillante. Draco ne savait pas ce que c'était, alors il fit attention à ne pas la toucher.

Harry ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

Draco réitéra sa question, sur ses gardes car Lewis était peut-être encore dans les parages.

« Il est parti, avec un portoloin.» finit par dire Harry, clairement déçu et énervé.

Draco garda sa remarque pour lui et envoya l'armoire dans un autre coin de la pièce. Un peu plus brutalement que prévu. Il sentait la colère monter. Harry aurait pu mourir et cet enfoiré était dans la nature.

« Tu es blessé ? »

Draco renifla avec dédain. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux. Il avait envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de Potter. Typique de ce dernier de s'inquiéter du sort des autres avant le sien.

« Je vais bien, c'est du sang de dragon. C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question car ce n'est pas moi qui me suis retrouvé dans ce chaos quand ça a explosé.»

« Je... (Harry apparut dans son champ de vision.) J'ai mal au bras, mais sinon ça va. Je crois. Ce truc colle un peu, tu sais ce que c'est par hasard ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, puis serra les poings et les dents. Il voulait crier :

« Non, je ne sais pas justement ce qui te recouvre de la tête aux pieds, abruti !» mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Harry toussa et cracha un peu de cette substance brillante. _De mieux en mieux !_ pensa Draco avec ironie.

Draco s'avança vers Potter avec une furieuse envie de l'étrangler. Mais d'abord, il devait emmener d'urgence Harry stupide Potter à Sainte Mangouste. Agacé – en partie parce que c'était sa deuxième paire de gants préférée ruinée – Draco prit Potter par la manche et ils transplanèrent dans un "crac" sonore.

 **Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

 **Hôpital Sainte Mangouste - Troisième étage : Service des empoisonnements par potions et plantes.**

Heureusement, Potter -grâce à sa chance légendaire- n'avait rien de grave. Il avait juste besoin d'une bonne douche pour se débarrasser des restes de cette mixture gluante qui le recouvrait des pieds à la tête et le faisait ressembler à un vampire.

« Les vampires ne scintillent pas, Potter. »

Draco, les bras croisés, fraîchement douché, attendait dans un coin pour ne pas gêner les médicomages.

« Je sais, c'est une référence d'une saga littéraire moldue très populaire. »

Draco leva un sourcil, sceptique que Potter soit un lecteur de romans à ses heures perdues.

« Les bouquins ont été adaptés en films. »

Là, il comprenait mieux. Draco acquiesça, par politesse, peu intéressé.

Draco pouvait s'en aller et rentrer chez lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus de toute façon. Harry était d'ailleurs surpris qu'il soit toujours là.

« Je suis revenu pour te donner ça. »

Il rendit sa baguette à Harry qui le remercia et l'assura qu'il allait bien, il n'avait pas à rester exprès pour lui, ni à s'inquiéter.

Draco plissa les yeux et se dégagea de la main, encore brillante, que Potter voulait mettre sur son bras. Draco s'était changé pendant que les médicomages examinaient Potter. Il n'avait rien eu de mieux à faire car on lui avait refusé de rester dans la salle d'examen, sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas de la famille du Survivant.

« Prends une douche avant de salir ma chemise. »

Harry rigola : il se doutait que Draco se faisait du souci pour ses vêtements, avant tout.

Draco lui indiqua qu'il ne serait serein qu'une fois ladite substance identifiée. Pour le moment, il savait qu'elle n'était pas mortellement toxique. Harry était en forme, à part son bras à cause d'une luxation d'épaule : Pas de signes vitaux défaillants et il souriait. Il plaisanta même, en indiquant son bras gauche :

« Désolé, je ne serai pas d'une grande aide pour rédiger le procès-verbal d'intervention.

\- Potter, tu es droitier, alors ne cherche pas d'excuses bidons. De toute façon, je peux gérer seul _ma_ paperasse. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mec qui se comporte parfois comme un ado impulsif et irréfléchi dans les pieds, merci bien. Il est hors de question que je remplisse la tienne. Pas la peine de me faire ta tête de petit Croup meurtri. Tu peux utiliser une plume à papote si ton bras est indisposé. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu. Une infirmière vint ensuite chasser Draco de la chambre. Ce dernier salua Potter et s'en alla chez lui.

Potter n'était pas en danger de mort. Il n'empêche, les effets pouvaient parfois se manifester tardivement. Harry avait avalé une certaine quantité de cette potion mystérieuse, en plus. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas éliminée de l'organisme du Balafré, Draco serait passablement inquiet.

Ça faisait dix ans qu'il avait obtenu son uniforme d'Auror et trois qu'il faisait équipe avec Potter à temps plein. Les gens commençaient tout juste à se faire indifférent à son passé d'ancien Mangemort. S'il venait à arriver un drame à son coéquipier, leur héros national, Draco était certain qu'on le soupçonnerait d'être responsable et la haine à son égard reviendrait tel un Centaure au galop. Alors, oui, il était inquiet... de ce qu'on dirait de lui. Principalement.

C'est pour cette raison que Draco avait, dans sa poche, un échantillon du liquide doré brillant qu'il déposa lui-même au laboratoire d'analyses des potions situé dans la Salle du savoir, au Département des Mystères, avec un message : _**Urgence priorité !**_

Ce n'était qu'un petit détour sur son trajet jusqu'au Manoir.

Pour accélérer les recherches, il donna quelques Gallions au Langue de Plomb alchimiste qu'il connaissait et la promesse de garder pour lui les confidences, faites sur l'oreiller quelques mois auparavant par ledit alchimiste. Indiscrétions qui avaient permis à Draco de passer la sécurité avec une facilité déconcertante pour arriver jusqu'à ce laboratoire tenu secret et dont les activités étaient strictement confidentielles.

« Tu peux garder ton argent, Draco. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'acheter pour que je t'aide.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que c'est ou pas ? C'est toxique ? Combien de temps avant que des effets secondaires apparaissent ?

\- Calme-toi, Draco.

\- La vie de mon coéquipier est en jeu, alors ne prends pas ça à la légère, Blaise.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça alors?

\- J'aurais dû me douter que ça concernait Harry Potter. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque cinglante, mais Zabini ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et informa :

« Ce n'est pas toxique.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui, regarde Hector en a mangé. Il est en pleine forme.»

 _Hector._ Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il demanda, étonné :

« Tu as toujours ton Murlap, celui que t'avais en dernière année à Poudlard ? »

Blaise, qui observait quelque chose à travers un microscope, acquiesça.

Draco s'approcha de la cage de l'animal. Il grimaça, faisant retrousser son nez de dégoût :

« On dirait une brosse vieillotte recouverte d'une chaussette moisie. Il lui manque un œil et ne m'a pas l'air du tout vivant.

\- T'es con, ça c'est son doudou. Hector est là, près de sa roue. Pas qu'il arrive encore à la faire tourner, pauvre vieux, mais il est téméraire.»

Draco observa la créature fripée, grisonnante à qui il manquait des touffes de poils, et qui avait seulement cinq tentacules entiers sur le dos, se hisser avec peine dans une roue en métal.

« Ton Murlap a un doudou ?

\- Hector se sentait seul depuis le décès de Dewey. Je soupçonne Daisy d'y être pour quelque chose. Je... Laisse tomber. Laisse-moi vingt-quatre heures et je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir sur cette potion. »

Après cela, Draco rentra enfin chez lui.

Il s'endormit vers trois heures du matin, sur une chaise, le livre " _Les potions de grands pouvoirs"_ ouvert sur la table du salon.

 **Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

Le lendemain matin, Draco passa par l'Office des Portoloins, au Département des transports magiques, afin de récupérer des documents qui l'aideraient à retrouver la trace de Lewis.

Il se rendit ensuite au Niveau 2. Il avait été tenté de faire un détour par le laboratoire de Blaise, mais ce dernier lui avait dit : « 24 heures » Donc, il n'en fit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le sourire moqueur de Blaise s'il se pointait avant le délai, parce qu'il n'avait pas la patience et s'inquiétait trop pour Potter pour attendre. Draco se disait aussi que si Blaise avait des nouvelles à lui communiquer avant, il le ferait. Il lui envoya quand même une note de service, pour s'en assurer.

En entrant dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Harry, il constata que ce dernier n'était pas encore arrivé. Cinq minutes de retard : ça n'était pas fréquent, mais ça n'avait rien de complètement inhabituel. Draco se ferait du souci à dix minutes. Pas avant. Il n'y avait…

« Draco… »

Une main se posa sur son épaule, alors qu'il prenait place sur sa chaise de bureau, le faisant sursauter.

« Potter, c'est toi ?... »

Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Il portait un long manteau à capuche qui dissimulait son visage.

« Bon sang, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre me voie… La potion a agi cette nuit… Je vais bien ! C'est juste que…

\- Quoi ?

\- S'il te plaît, ne te moque pas, d'accord ?

\- Oui, oui. Arrête de me faire languir comme ça. »

Harry s'approcha d'un pas et enleva sa capuche, puis son manteau qui semblait un peu trop large, à bien y regarder. Tout comme son uniforme d'Auror.

Le problème ne venait pas de ses vêtements taillés trop grands. Harry avait tout simplement la même allure qu'à la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard.

La veille, Draco avait dit : « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mec qui se comporte parfois comme un ado impulsif et irréfléchi dans les pieds, merci bien. »

C'était juste une expression. Il ne pensait pas qu'un Potter de dix-huit ans débarquerait dans leur bureau le lendemain matin !

 **A suivre…**


	2. 2eme partie : 18, again

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages principaux, les créatures et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne reçois ni Gallions, ni Mornilles, ni Noises avec cette histoire, alors pensez aux reviews !

 **Rating** : K+ (pour usage de quelques mots issu d'un langage fleuri.)

 **NdSs** **: Bonjour, je suis enchantée de vous faire découvrir la suite de cette histoire qui prend de l'ampleur au niveau de l'intrigue, plus que je ne pouvais l'espérer et le prévoir en me lançant dans l'écriture de ce défi.**

 **(Le site n'a pas voulu garder ma mise en page de base, grrr, mais plutôt que de la supprimer complètement, car flûte quoi, l'effet visuel a son importance, j'ai fait au mieux pour la retranscrire d'une autre façon...)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **The Big Blaise Theory**

 **2ème partie** **: 18, again. **

Draco ferma la porte à l'aide d'un puissant sort, puis il salua un collègue et informa la secrétaire du service qu'il s'absentait quelques instants, pour se rendre au niveau 6. La vieille dame s'étonna, ne venait-il pas d'y aller ? (Oui, en effet, mais il manquait une page dans les documents.) Oh, elle pouvait leur envoyer une note de service, ça lui éviterait le déplacement. (Non, merci.) Est-ce que Harry allait bien ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu encore arriver, devait-elle s'inquiéter auprès du Ministre ? (Pas la peine, il était juste en retard, c'était Potter quoi !... Hahaha.) Elle ne rigola pas et se leva pour déposer une pile de dossiers pour Harry. (Non ! Elle ne devait surtout pas entrer dans leur bureau.) Pourquoi ? (Parce que c'était un ordre ! Elle devait attendre son retour.) D'accord, mais c'était simplement parce qu'il était aussi beau que son amour de jeunesse qu'elle accepta. (Super. Il tâcherait de s'en souvenir.)

Draco put enfin s'en aller, marchant tranquillement, d'un pas qui se voulait nonchalant, vers la sortie de secours…

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'abri des regards, dans la cage d'escalier, qu'il se mit à accélérer le pas.

 **Niveau 2 : Département de la justice magique  
L**  
 **.. L**  
 **... L**  
 **...L**  
 **..L**  
 **L**  
 **LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

 **Niveau 3 : Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques**  
 **O**  
 **O**  
 **L**  
 **L**  
 **.. L**  
 **... L**  
 **...L**  
 **..L**  
 **L**  
 **O**  
 **O**  
 **O**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

 **LLLLLLLoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Niveau 4 : Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques**

 **L**  
 **L**  
 **.. L**  
 **... L**  
 **...L**  
 **..L**  
 **L**  
 **Niveau 5 : Département de la coopération magique internationale**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooLLLLLLLLLLLL**

 **LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLoooo**

 **Niveau 6 : Département des transports magiques LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

 **O**  
 **O**  
 **L**  
 **L**  
 **.. L**  
 **... L**  
 **...L**  
 **..L**  
 **L**  
 **O**  
 **O**  
 **O**

 **Niveau 7 : Département des jeux et sports magiques LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

 **O**  
 **O**  
 **L**  
 **L**  
 **.. L**  
 **... L**  
 **...L**  
 **..L**  
 **L**  
 **O**  
 **O**  
 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Niveau 8 : Atrium**

 **O**  
 **O**  
 **L**  
 **L**  
 **.. L**  
 **... L**  
 **...L**  
 **..L**  
 **L**  
 **O**  
 **O**  
 **O**

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooLLLLLLLLLLLLooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo O**  
 **O**  
 **L**  
 **L**  
 **.. L**  
 **... L**  
 **...L**  
 **..L**  
 **L**  
 **O**  
 **O**  
 **O**

 **LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**  
 **Niveau 9 : Département des Mystères. Salle du savoir. Laboratoire de B. Zabini, alchimiste.**

« Blaise ! » s'exclama Draco en poussant la porte avec fracas.

« Bonjour, Draco. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite impromptue ?»

Draco se pencha légèrement en avant, posant les mains sur les cuisses. Haletant, il dit :

« C'est... Harry... Potter... Il a... Il a… rajeuni... Potion... Ffffff.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi. Reprends ton souffle. On dirait que t'as couru un marathon en cinq minutes.»

Draco s'accorda quelques instants pour respirer plus calmement et boire le verre d'eau offert par son ami. Ça n'était pas un marathon qu'il venait de courir. Il avait simplement parcouru les sept étages aussi vite qu'il avait pu, en empruntant les (nombreuses) marches et les (longs) couloirs, car il craignait une défaillance des ascenseurs (toujours bondés de monde) qui de toute manière mettaient bien trop de temps à venir et à se déplacer (sa légère claustrophobie le remercia d'avoir pris une autre option ce jour-là).

« Tu dis que Potter a rajeuni à cause de la potion, c'est ça ? (Hochement de tête de Draco) Combien d'années ? Treize ? » demanda le métis en griffonnant dans un carnet.

Une minute plus tard, Draco pouvait à nouveau parler, à peu près normalement :

« Oui, treize ans.»

Il arrêta de faire des allers-retours afin de ralentir son rythme cardiaque pour demander, suspicieux :

« Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avec nonchalance, Blaise haussa les épaules et indiqua :

« Il s'est produit la même chose sur Hector. »

Comme s'il avait compris qu'on parlait de lui, le Murlap qui la veille était dans un piteux état, se mit à courir à vive allure dans sa roue d'exercices, en poussant des petits couinements de joie. Il avait un beau pelage lisse et beige, ses tentacules avaient repoussé et il avait de l'énergie. Beaucoup d'énergie.

« J'allais t'envoyer un message hier soir, mais je me suis dit que ça serait te gâcher la surprise. Où est Potter ?

\- Hum, au bureau. »

Draco empoigna sa baguette. Il ne précisa pas qu'il avait jeté, par mesure de précaution, un sort de stase temporaire sur Harry, afin d'empêcher la potion d'agir davantage sur son organisme : c'était déjà perturbant d'avoir revu Potter, ado, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir un bébé sur les bras à son retour. Son partenaire était donc figé, sous sa cape d'invisibilité et l'attendait sagement. Harry ne se fâcherait pas. Du moins, il l'espérait grandement.

« Tu es au courant depuis hier soir ? Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas t'envoyer sur le champ à Azkaban.

\- Parce que tu t'ennuierais sans moi ? »

Draco lui envoya un tout petit " _Endoloris"_.

Blaise faillit tomber de son tabouret. Il se rattrapa de justesse au plan de travail, sa main heurtant avec force la cage d'un bébé Niffleur, qui se mit à trembler de peur.

« Aoutch, putain, pas la peine d'être si brute... Chut, du calme Wally... Tu veux entendre ce que j'ai découvert ou pas ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu peux pointer ta baguette ailleurs, s'il te plaît, ça rend Wally nerveux et moi aussi. »

Blaise soupira, son ami n'avait pas d'humour et n'était pas enclin à plaisanter ni à baisser sa garde. Il s'empressa de lui donner les informations qu'il avait.

Potter n'était pas en danger. D'après les calculs et analyses de Zabini, la potion faisait rajeunir de treize ans, et pas au-delà, quelle que soit la dose avalée. (Blaise faisait justement plusieurs tests sur différentes créatures pour s'en assurer). Il s'enthousiasma sur cette prouesse. Il n'avait jamais vu une potion agir indépendamment de son dosage. Draco le coupa :

« C'est temporaire, rassure-moi.

\- Je ne sais pas... encore. J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour le découvrir. A priori, je dirais que oui. Hector a déjà perdu un tentacule ce matin, mais comme Daisy lui a sauté dessus cette nuit quand j'ai ramené Hector à l'appart' pour suivre son évolution, je ne suis sûr de rien. Une vraie teigne cette Daisy. Bien trop jalouse pour son propre bien. Un conseil, n'adopte jamais de Boursouf femelle. »

Draco faisait déjà demi-tour, quand Blaise intervint :

« Il me faudrait un échantillon de cheveux de Potter, avant et après transformation, avec bulbe, pour les comparer et les analyser. Tu peux t'en occuper ? »

Blaise lui tendit deux tubes à essai, avec un capuchon de couleurs différentes sur chacun.

« D'accord, je t'apporterai ça.

\- Non, je viendrai les chercher à votre bureau. Si quelqu'un te voit venir ici, je risque de me faire virer. Crois-le ou non, mais je tiens à ce job.

\- Entendu. À plus tard. »

Draco ajouta : « Merci, Blaise. »

Zabini le regarda s'éloigner, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 **Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

Gawain Robards portait ce jour-là une cravate mauve à pois jaune. Outre le mauvais goût évident, la couleur et le motif avaient leur importance et une signification propre à chacun. Draco savait donc que le Chef du bureau des Aurors ne serait pas d'humeur joyeuse et qu'il était inutile de négocier. Il ne pensait pas cependant qu'il irait jusqu'à les consigner, Harry et lui, dans leur bureau jusqu'à ce que son partenaire retrouve son apparence normale.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous fasse ça ! » s'énerva Harry pendant qu'il marchait à côté de Draco vers leur bureau.

« Ça aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu nous retirer complètement l'enquête.

\- Youpi, on va devoir se coltiner la paperasse et éplucher des dossiers. Tu parles d'une bonne nouvelle.»

Harry avait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon (d'une taille et demie trop grand) maintenu par une ceinture, et la tête baissée pour cacher sa mine boudeuse. Il donna un coup de pied dans un objet invisible devant lui.

« Tu veux un café et un scone pour te remonter le moral ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Sa mauvaise humeur commençait déjà à s'éloigner à la mention de cette proposition alléchante.

Son ventre gargouilla en guise de réponse.

Cela amusa Draco qui déclara :

« Je vais prendre ça pour un "oui".»

Draco s'arrêta devant un box et ordonna à une jeune recrue d'apporter un café sans sucre avec double dose de crème et un scone à la cannelle. Il précisa en lui donnant un billet qu'elle devait se rendre non pas au salon de thé de l'Atrium, mais au coffee shop situé à trois rues sur la gauche, en sortant du Ministère, côté moldu.

« Et faites vite, c'est pour Harry Potter.»

La jeune fille acquiesça, puis fonça chercher ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

« Quoi ?»

Harry le regarda mi-exaspéré, mi-attendri.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'irai les chercher moi-même, se méprit Draco.

\- C'est pas ça... Je n'aime pas qu'on se serve de mon nom comme ça.

\- Je n'allais pas utiliser le mien. Ça n'aurait pas eu le même effet.

\- Tu te trompes, tu es quelqu'un de respecter et d'apprécier.

\- Seulement parce que je bosse avec toi.

\- C'était le cas bien avant.

\- Mouais, c'est ça, berce -toi d'illusions, Potter. »

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice monta sur une chaise qu'il emprunta à un Auror qui ne s'en servait pas et lança un _Sonorus_.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Descends de là, tout de suite.

\- Non. »

Draco voulut faire demi-tour. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'assister à cette scène ridicule. Ses jambes étaient bloquées. Grâce à ce con de Gryffondor qui lui servait de coéquipier.

« Tu restes ici » indiqua Harry, avec fermeté et douceur.

Draco voulut protester verbalement. Potter lui avait également lancé un sort de mutisme. « _Enfoiré_ » articula-t-il en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier eut l'audace de lui faire un sourire éblouissant et un clin d'œil, avant de réclamer l'attention de tout le monde.

Draco croisa les bras et se pinça l'arête du nez, impatient que Potter finisse son pathétique discours. Au bout de cinq minutes durant lesquelles Draco se demanda s'il était possible de mourir de honte, Harry finit par demander :

« Qui pense ici que Draco mérite sa place uniquement parce que je suis son partenaire ?»

À sa grande surprise, Draco était le seul à lever la main.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Tu vois ? »

Ça ne prouvait rien. Leurs collègues avaient peut-être peur des répercussions à contrarier un Harry Potter excentrique et audacieux qui se donnait en spectacle.

Harry descendit de la chaise quand une autre main se leva. Draco regarda Harry avec suffisance, l'air de dire : « Je te l'avais bien dit. »

Il déchanta quand l'Auror expliqua :

« C'est ce que je pensais, au début. Mais Draco m'a sauvé la vie lors d'une intervention. C'était avant de travailler avec toi, Harry. Il n'avait pas une réputation très élogieuse en arrivant ici. C'est vrai. Cependant, il se donne à fond dans son métier, plus qu'un autre, et je mets quiconque au défi de me prouver le contraire. »

Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent à ses paroles. Heureusement, personne ne se mit à applaudir. Draco aurait été mortifié si ça avait été le cas. Il était suffisamment embarrassé, et en même temps agréablement heureux d'avoir tort. Pour une fois.

Harry les remercia, libéra Draco de son sort et ils rentrèrent dans leur bureau.

 **OooooO**

Aussitôt, la porte fermée, Draco tira sur les cheveux d'Harry pour en arracher une touffe.

« Non, mais t'es malade !

\- Ah ! C'est gonflé de ta part de dire ça, après ton petit speech... J'ai besoin d'un échantillon pour le donner à l'alchimiste que je connais. Il m'a aussi demandé un échantillon de tes cheveux avant l'incident avec la potion.

\- Tu pouvais juste le demander gentiment. » bougonna Harry en massant son crâne.

Le Gryffondor fouilla dans un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un objet que Draco reconnut aussitôt. Incrédule, il questionna le brun :

« Tu gardes la brosse à cheveux que je t'ai offerte, ici ? (C'était un cadeau empli de bonnes intentions, totalement désintéressé : Potter ne savait clairement pas ce qu'était un peigne. Il était temps de remédier à son ignorance, surtout s'ils étaient amenés à être coéquipier de manière définitive.)

\- Euh, oui.

\- Et tu l'as utilisée ?

\- Bah oui, parfois.

\- T'es sûr ? Parce que ça ne se voit pas du tout.»

Draco rattrapa avec agilité la brosse que Potter lui lança à la figure.

« Ha. Ha. C'est facile de se coiffer avec trois tonnes de gel dans les cheveux.

\- Si c'est ce que tu crois, pourquoi tu n'en mets jamais ? » interrogea Draco en décollant quelques cheveux de la brosse, avec sa baguette.

« Pour t'emmerder. »

Draco soupira, blasé. La journée s'annonçait longue. Il n'était même pas dix heures du matin et il sentait déjà poindre une migraine.

 **Ooo FCRCSM ooo**

« Où est-ce que tu mets toute cette nourriture ?! »

Draco n'avait pas voulu crier la question. Il s'était retenu trop longtemps, il n'en pouvait plus. Ça faisait une heure qu'il observait, du coin de l'œil, par moments, Harry engloutir tout ce qu'il y avait sur le chariot qu'un livreur avait déposé dans leur bureau à la pause-déjeuner.

Draco avait avalé son sandwich en cinq minutes, puis une pomme et il avait bu son thé tranquillement. Il avait accepté de goûter à un sushi car Harry avait insisté, lourdement, et admit silencieusement que c'était l'un des meilleurs qu'il eût jamais mangés. À Harry, il dit simplement :

« Il est bon, merci.»

Potter avait protesté, incrédule :

« Seulement bon ? Je n'ai jamais rien mis d'aussi bon en bouche. »

Draco le regarda étonné, puis amusé par les propos de son collègue, si naïf par moments, qui rougissait de la plus délicieuse des façons et bafouillait car ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Draco le nargua avec une réplique condescendante. En vérité, il n'aurait pas été contre l'idée de remédier à son ignorance (qu'il savait fausse grâce aux quelques amants qui avaient croisé la route de Saint Potter. Au moins l'un d'eux devait avoir eu ce privilège. Ou ce dernier était vraiment un prude et Draco était... Non. Rien du tout. Et sûrement pas doublement motivé pour l'éduquer dans ce domaine.) Il garda cette dernière remarque pour lui et la chassa rapidement de ses pensées avant que sa libido décide de rappliquer et le mette dans l'embarras. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré et se remit par conséquent au travail.

Quelques instants plus tard, il leva le nez de son parchemin car il se sentait observé.

Comme prit en faute, Potter se leva brusquement et indiqua en courant presque hors de la pièce :

« Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes.»

Draco cligna des yeux, surpris par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Puis, il fut pris d'un doute. Il espérait que Potter n'était pas victime d'une intoxication alimentaire à cause de son copieux repas à base de poisson cru. Draco regretta d'avoir avalé ce sushi. Il fouilla dans un tiroir à la recherche d'une potion qu'il prendrait s'il venait à ressentir les premiers symptômes d'une mauvaise indigestion. Il était peut-être trop tard pour Potter, mais Draco pouvait s'épargner cette gêne. Il mit le flacon dans une poche intérieure de son uniforme et attendit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry était revenu, sans un regard vers Draco. Il prit un dossier et sa plume. Pendant deux minutes, un silence de plomb régna dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ouvre un petit paquet de chips au vinaigre. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Fausse alerte.

Pendant le reste de l'heure, Harry prit un autre petit paquet de chips (goût barbecue). Draco lui pria de bien vouloir lancer un _Silencio_ pendant qu'il mangeait car il avait besoin de calme.

Harry obtempéra sans difficulté, ni commentaire. Ce qui était une première.

Un peu plus tard, Potter s'attaqua à une boîte de petits biscuits ronds fourrés d'une crème blanche. Draco était à nouveau distrait : Potter avait une façon particulière de manger ces biscuits. Le commun des mortels avec une once de décence croquait les biscuits en entier. Évidemment, le Survivant n'était pas comme les autres et il avait aussi peu de décence que Pansy et Blaise réunis. Ça voulait tout dire.

D'abord, Harry les séparait en deux. Ensuite, il léchait la crème et la raclait avec les dents. Après, il recollait les biscuits et les mettait enfin dans sa bouche. Draco ne savait pas s'il devait être fasciné ou dégoûté par un tel spectacle. Il était bien content de ne pas avoir le son en plus de l'image.

Après trois biscuits, Draco décida qu'il en avait vu assez. Même si Harry était littéralement dans sa bulle, Draco ne voulait pas se faire surprendre en train de le lorgner.

Il mit une main sur sa tempe qu'il massa quelques instants et continua la lecture de la liste des autorisations transmise par l'office des Portoloins, au cours des six derniers mois. Harry avait vu Lewis s'enfuir grâce à l'un d'eux, en forme de chaudron. Chaque autorisation avait un numéro d'activation unique et quand quelqu'un lançait le _Portus,_ l'objet utilisé était répertorié _._ S'il retrouvait le bon, il serait capable de retrouver sa localisation. Le temps pressait, Lewis s'était peut-être déjà débarrassé de l'objet, mais c'était un début de piste. Draco nota la référence d'un cinquième portoloin-chaudron sur une liste et envoya un double sur une note de service au capitaine de Police magique chargé d'envoyer des officiers pour vérifier chaque objet trouvé.

Un petit sachet atterrit sur son bureau, le faisant sursauter et raturer sa feuille. Agacé, il posa sa plume et demanda des explications à Harry. Ce dernier le regarda avec une telle bienveillance que le pli sur le front de Draco s'estompa aussitôt. Harry s'excusa de... Il défit le _Silencio_ et il s'excusa de le déranger. Il indiqua qu'il pensait que Draco en avait besoin pour soigner sa migraine. Draco prit le sachet de gingembre (connu pour ses vertus contre les maux de tête) entamé, et remercia Harry.

Quelques instants plus tard, son partenaire but la moitié d'une grande bouteille d'eau, mangea une clémentine et enfin, ce qui acheva le peu de patience qu'il restait à Draco : une banane.

« Où est-ce que tu mets toute cette nourriture ?!»

Harry jeta ses déchets avec un regard surpris vers Draco.

Une note de service coupa sa réponse. Elle vint se poser sur le bureau de Draco. C'était un message de Blaise qui l'informa qu'il viendrait chercher les échantillons à 18h00.

 **OooooO**

« Tu attends quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, Blaise devait récupérer ça, mais il est en retard. »

Draco se baffa mentalement. Il en avait trop dit.

« Quoi ? »

 _Merde. Merde. Merde._

« L'alchimiste c'est Blaise Zabini ?!

\- Vas-y, crie-le encore plus fort.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt !

\- C'est une information confidentielle !

\- Je suis ton partenaire, ça ne compte pas ?

\- En l'occurrence : non.»

Harry lui lança un regard meurtri, puis il s'en alla d'un pas rageur sans tenir compte de l'interpellation de Draco.

Ce dernier se retourna. Blaise se tenait un peu plus loin. Il avait sans aucun doute assisté, dans l'ombre d'un pilier, à la scène.

« Tu es en retard, dit-il la voix pleine de reproches. Tiens.»

Blaise mit les deux tubes à essai dans sa poche.

« Eh bien, c'était vraiment intense, comme dispute.

\- Doux euphémisme. Argh, si seulement je pouvais le...

\- Plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser avec fougue ?

\- Quoi ?! Merlin, d'où te vient cette idée absurde ?

\- Hum, pardon, tu as raison, je brûle des étapes. Un dîner. Tu dois d'abord l'inviter à diner. Et après tu le plaques contre un...

\- Tu as perdu la tête.»

 **OooooO**

Cette nuit-là, Draco rêva d'un Potter de dix-huit ans qu'il plaquait ardemment contre un mur et il blâma le lendemain son ami pour lui avoir mis de telles images dans la tête... Surtout que ça faisait bien une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de rêve voluptueux sur Potter.

 **Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

 **Le lendemain... Un vendredi…**

Lorsqu'il arriva au Ministère, Potter s'excusa –sans un bonjour de courtoisie préalable - de son comportement de la veille. Il en avait parlé avec Ron et Hermione, et celle-ci lui avait conseillé de...

« Super, maintenant Weasley et Granger- Weasley sont au courant ! » le coupa Draco, furieux.

« Je ne leur ai rien dit de précis, juste que je me suis disputé avec toi. »

Le ton calme d'Harry apaisa la colère de Draco :

« Ah. Bon. Dans ce cas : Excuses acceptées. »

Un ange passa.

« Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu ne comptes pas t'excuser ?

\- Je devrais ?

\- Euh, oui !

\- Et pour quel motif, je te prie ?

\- Pour quel motif ? Argh, tu m'énerves !

\- Potter, calme-toi, je te charrie. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te cacher des informations. Ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets. J'en ai aussi. Mais là, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir qui s'occupe de ma santé, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si... C'est Hermione qui t'a soufflé cette réplique ?

\- Peut-être. »

Ils rigolèrent et Draco se demanda un instant quels secrets Potter pouvait bien avoir.

 **OooooO**

Potter était un homme de terrain. Rester trop longtemps dans un bureau ne lui convenait pas. Draco le savait nerveux et agité s'il restait trop longtemps sur une chaise, surtout deux jours de suite, mais ça semblait pire depuis l'incident de potion.

Ça avait commencé lors de la réunion du matin avec Robards et toute l'équipe pour faire un point sur l'avancement de l'enquête. L'entrepôt était sécurisé et les différents experts avaient pris des échantillons. Une autre équipe était chargée de rassembler les pièces à conviction. L'origine de l'explosion était confirmée : le suspect avait stocké des crabes de feu et s'en était servi comme arme contre l'Auror Potter. L'un d'eux avait fait basculer une armoire pleine de substances hautement inflammables. Harry avait pu contenir les flammes, mais Lewis en avait profité pour s'enfuir par Portoloin.

La jambe d'Harry tremblait sous la table de réunion, depuis cinq minutes. Draco s'en aperçut et mit une main sur son genou pour le faire stopper. Son agitation cessa aussitôt, mais lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leur bureau, Harry était plus déconcentré que jamais et il avait la bougeotte.

La piste des Portoloins était un échec. Aucun ne correspondait à la description et chacun avait un propriétaire dans les règles. Donc soit Lewis avait soudoyé un employé du Ministère pour obtenir le code d'activation, soit il fallait remonter plus loin dans les archives des autorisations.

Draco se voulait rassurant : ils trouveraient bien un moyen de le retrouver pour l'arrêter. Fallait déjà voir le bon côté : une partie de son laboratoire était détruit et l'entrepôt était scellé. Il n'avait plus rien pour s'approvisionner à la vente de potions illégales.

De plus, le portrait de Lewis était désormais sur les avis de recherches des sorciers dangereux. Il avait à peine vingt ans, les cheveux longs, blancs. (Une couleur qui ne passait pas inaperçue pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.) De plus, il était sans famille et sa planque était sous surveillance. L'un de ses clients finirait peut-être par le dénoncer s'il était amené à reprendre contact avec l'un d'eux.

« Ça va Harry ?

\- Hein ?... Oui, j'ai juste un peu chaud.

\- Tu n'es pas fiévreux, j'espère ?

\- Non...Non ! Ne t'approche pas. Je vais bien, je t'assure.

\- Si la potion provoque des effets secondaires indésirables, faut le dire, maintenant. Sinon, je t'emmène de force à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Pas la peine d'être médicomage pour savoir ce qu'il m'arrive… C'est hyper embarrassant à dire.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dix-huit ans, Malfoy. Mon corps a dix-huit ans.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu ne te souviens plus quand tu avais dix-huit ans, ces petits désagréments qui survenaient quand il ne fallait pas ?... Dans cette zone ? »

Il désigna son... _Oh_. Pantalon, et plus précisément son entrejambe. (Du moins, il le supposa car il ne voyait rien puisque Potter était assis derrière ce bureau.) Okay. Ça. Hum, oui, d'accord. Potter avait un problème. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Non, il ne se moquait pas. Bien. Voilà, voilà.

Il rigola, malgré lui et goguenard lança :

« Je peux te laisser cinq minutes, si tu veux.»

Harry se leva et fusilla Draco du regard. Draco déglutit et ravala sa réplique :

« Ou un coup de main, si tu préfères ? »

« Tu le répètes à quelqu'un et c'est moi qui t'enverrai à Sainte Mangouste.»

Harry sortit en claquant la porte.

Draco ne bougea pas pendant deux minutes. Il n'était pas comme Potter. Il avait une parfaite maîtrise de son corps. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à Potter et tout irait bien. Boulot. Boulot. Boulot. Et pas Potter qui se donnait du plaisir dans les toilettes ou n'importe où à l'abri des regards. Hm, il avait chaud d'un coup. Robards en robe ! Robards en robe rose avec des licornes !

Draco imaginait son patron en robe rose avec des licornes à paillettes dorées et qui dansait comme un canard quand Potter revint de sa petite _promenade_ , avec une nouvelle qui lui fit reprendre instantanément les pieds sur terre : « Lewis a été arrêté.»

 **OooooO**

« Où est-il ?

\- Salle d'interrogatoire 3. Il n'a pas demandé d'avocat » répondit l'agent de police magique qui avait procédé à l'arrestation.

« Il veut se défendre tout seul ? s'étonna Harry.

\- On dirait bien.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour le retrouver ? » demanda à son tour, Draco. « On a vérifié tous les portoloins activés ces six derniers mois, sans succès. »

« Il est revenu à l'entrepôt, avec son chaudron.

\- Il est encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais.

\- Pourquoi est-il revenu ? demanda Harry.

\- Ça, aucune idée. Faudra lui demander.

\- Très bien, merci Samantha... Sam, pardon, et bon boulot à ton équipe et toi.

\- De rien. Avec les gars, on va boire un verre ce soir au pub Odgen's, pour fêter ça, si ça vous dit à Draco et toi de venir ? »

Tous les deux acceptèrent, avant de reprendre leur sérieux pour aller interroger Lewis.

 **OooooO**

« Tu te fiches de moi, Malfoy ? J'ai demandé des shots de téquila et tu m'apportes un verre de lait ?

\- Si ça se trouve, tu n'as que dix-sept ans et quelques mois. Je ne veux pas être dans l'illégalité en te servant de l'alcool.

\- Et c'est quoi la prochaine étape : tu vas m'imposer un couvre-feu et si je désobéis tu vas me punir ?

\- Je te donne vingt Mornilles pour voir ça !

\- Sam !

\- Et moi, cinquante !

\- Seamus ! »

Seamus Finnigan était le patron du pub. Il apporta au groupe, constitué de Sam, trois autres agents de la police magique, Harry et Draco, la première tournée de boissons. À la plus grande stupéfaction de Potter, Seamus lui interdit de prendre l'un des petits verres de téquila. Harry protesta, mais il dut se résigner à ne pas boire d'alcool ce soir-là. Ils trinquèrent, le grand verre de lait contrastant avec les autres verres. Harry but une gorgée et remercia par un sourire Seamus qui lui fit un clin d'œil, d'avoir corsé son lait.

 **OooooO**

« Merci d'applaudir Gaïa et son groupe des Têtes Brûlées ! »

Sam et les autres s'approchèrent de la scène pour acclamer le groupe. Draco resta assis, jouant négligemment avec le fond de son verre de whisky pur feu. Harry commanda un troisième verre de lait, qu'il but quasiment d'une traite. Il se pencha discrètement vers Draco, après avoir lancé un sort d'insonorisation léger, et confia :

« Tu sais, je t'en veux de m'avoir menti, pour Zabini.

\- Je n'ai pas menti. J'ai gardé un secret et tu ferais mieux d'en faire de même.

\- Ah, tu m'adresses enfin… (Harry mit une main devant sa bouche) pardon (il avait laissé échapper un petit rot) la parole !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis une heure. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Toujours ce mal de tête ? »

Draco percevait une inquiétude dans sa voix. Il arrêta de se masser la tempe. Il était fatigué et entendre la chanteuse à la voix criarde n'aidait pas vraiment.

Harry lui donna un petit coup de coude et dit avec un sourire :

« Tu te fais vieux, Malfoy ! »

Il était au début de la trentaine, on ne pouvait pas décemment le qualifier de vieux.

« Tu veux un autre verre ? Une tisane aux plantes ? Ou un verre de lait chaud aromatisé à la camomille ?

\- Tu m'as l'air d'être particulièrement friand de ce lait. C'est quoi, ton quatrième ? Tu essaies vainement d'accélérer ta croissance ?

\- Touché… Sérieusement, tu veux autre chose ?»

Draco chassa de son esprit la réponse spontanée « t'embrasser » et indiqua son verre. Ça n'était sûrement pas une chose à faire : boire davantage d'alcool, alors que l'idée de la tisane était plus attrayante. Il en subirait les conséquences le lendemain matin, mais il avait été piqué à vif par la remarque d'Harry sur son âge.

Ils écoutèrent en silence une chanson, avant que leur commande arrive.

Au bout de la troisième chanson, Draco se confia : il était surtout préoccupé par l'interrogatoire infructueux de Lewis. Ils avaient assez de preuves pour l'inculper et le mettre en garde à vue, mais ils avaient besoin de ses aveux pour l'envoyer définitivement à Azkaban. Or leur suspect ne s'était pas montré enclin à avouer quoi que ce soit. Il avait tenu des propos incompréhensibles et semblait souffrir le martyre. Il était fiévreux, agité, angoissé. Son apparence était négligée. Ses cheveux longs, blancs, sales, cachaient une partie de son visage. Ses mains tremblaient, comme un drogué en manque de sa dose de Cam. Il n'avait qu'un mot en bouche : _Betsy._ Harry et Draco se demandèrent s'il ne jouait pas la carte de la démence pour plaider la folie. Sainte-Mangouste était une perspective bien plus agréable et une échappatoire à Azkaban. Les deux Aurors poursuivirent leur interrogatoire, malheureusement ils n'avaient pas réussi à lui soutirer la moindre information. Pourquoi était-il revenu à l'entrepôt ? Est-ce qu'il y cherchait quelque chose ou était-il vraiment trop stupide car il devait se douter que l'endroit grouillait de policiers ? Qui était Betsy ? Une petite-amie ? Ils savaient qu'il n'avait plus de parents vivants. À qui vendait-il toutes ses nouvelles potions découvertes, dont celle de rajeunissement ? Combien de temps avant qu'Harry ne retrouve son apparence ?

À cette question, Lewis sembla enfin voir où il était et avec qui. Il regarda Harry et dit, les yeux vitreux :

 _« Trop tard. Tu vas mourir…comme moi. Je vais mourir... Veux pas mourir, Betsy. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir. »_

Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se mit à courir et à crier dans la pièce pour trouver une issue, tambourinant à la porte, contre la vitre du miroir à double vue, contre les murs de briques vertes. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce, s'agenouillant dos au mur, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux si violemment qu'il en arracha quelques mèches, et se remit à psalmodier le prénom de Betsy, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots prennent le dessus.

Draco revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son coéquipier venir enserrer sa main, dans un geste réconfortant.

« Lewis est un drogué et il dirait n'importe quoi pour paraître dingue. Je vais bien Draco. Tu as entendu comme moi, le docteur Carlson, je suis en pleine forme. _»_

C'était vrai, le médicomage qui suivait Harry pour un petit bilan quotidien, suite à sa transformation, avait affirmé que Potter était aussi vigoureux - tant physiquement que mentalement- qu'il y paraissait.

Harry continua, sa main toujours pas décidée à s'enlever de celle de Draco (pas qu'il s'en plaignait. C'était agréable, cette chaleur. Mais pas autant que les mots qu'Harry prononça) :

« Et Zabini n'a rien trouvé de dangereux. Je te fais confiance pour lui faire confiance sur ce sujet. »

Harry enleva sa main pour applaudir la fin du petit concert, et Draco voulait la retenir, mais Harry s'excusa car il avait une envie pressante. Draco leva un sourcil et il avait un petit sourire narquois. Harry soupira, désabusé :

« T'es con, j'ai juste besoin de pisser.

\- Charmant, ton langage, Potter. » répliqua Draco de sa voix trainante.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa.

 **OooooO**

Le groupe se dispersa petit à petit. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'Harry, Draco et Finnigan… Seamus, qui avait décidé de s'incruster.

« Allez Harry, réponds à la question : Tu avais quel âge quand tu as perdu ta virginité ?

\- Pour la dernière fois : Ça ne vous regarde pas !

\- J'avais seize ans, et toi Draco ?

\- Quinze ans… Un pari est un pari, Potter. Tu dois répondre.

\- Dix-neuf ans.

\- Donc théoriquement t'es de nouveau vierge ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un autre verre. »

 _Moi aussi_ , pensa Draco.

« Vous croyez que Snape était vierge ? »

Harry et Draco interpellèrent un serveur en même temps.

 **OooooO**

Seamus déclara :

« Malgré ton histoire, Harry, désolé, mais je ne le vois pas avoir des sentiments amoureux et encore moins une vie sexuelle. Vous imaginez…»

L'irlandais imita la voix de l'ancien maître de potions : « Maintenant, tu te tournes en position 394. »

Harry faillit recracher un peu de lait par le nez, tant il était hilare. Son fou rire fut contagieux. C'était peut-être les effluves de l'alcool qui les rendaient si euphoriques ou alors l'insouciance qui émanait d'Harry. En tous les cas, Draco oublia ses inquiétudes liées aux paroles de Lewis, pour le reste de la soirée.

 **A suivre…**


	3. 3eme partie : l'alchimie des corps

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages principaux, les créatures et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne reçois ni Gallions, ni Mornilles, ni Noises avec cette histoire, alors pensez aux reviews !

 **Rating** : M (ceci est un slash, donc si vous n'aimez pas la romance entre deux hommes, passez votre chemin…)

 **NdSs** **: Bonjour ! Désolée pour la petite attente. L'histoire s'accélère et prend un tournant majeur. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir : tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus !**

 **Dédicace** **:**

 **De gros bisous à Kissy qui compte sans doute comme moi les jours jusqu'aux vacances... (J-70 avant d'admirer ensemble les trésors de Westeros ! *.*)**

 **Une pensée spéciale aussi à Almayen, et courage à toutes les personnes qui passent des exams pour valider leur année d'études.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(Suggestions musicales pour ce chapitre : "Can't stop this feeling" de Justin T. et "Can't fight this feeling" de Junior Caldera ft. Sophie Ellis Bextor.)**

* * *

 **The Big Blaise Theory**

 **3ème partie : L'alchimie des corps**

 **Le lendemain, un samedi matin.**

 **7h23**

Draco se réveilla, en sursaut, sur son canapé. Tout habillé. Hormis ses chaussures. Il se rappelait vaguement la soirée au bar, avec Potter, Finnigan et les autres.

Il avait du mal à se souvenir comment il était rentré chez lui. Il avait la bouche sèche, la désagréable sensation dans tout le corps de ne pas avoir assez dormi et trop picolé en prime. Signes classiques de la gueule de bois. Il se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, en mode zombie. Il grimaça en voyant sa tête de déterré dans le grand miroir au-dessus de la vasque d'eau.

Pendant qu'il cherchait dans son armoire à pharmacie, cachée derrière le miroir, une potion qui soulagerait ses symptômes, un souvenir lui revint.

 _« Hors de question que tu montes sur cet engin ! » avait-il crié à Harry._

Potter avait voulu rentrer, comme il était venu : sur une moto. Un lègue de son parrain Sirius Black, avait-il précisé en tendant à Draco un casque.

 _« Hors de question que_ _ **je**_ _monte sur cet engin ! » avait-il protesté._

Harry avait insisté. Draco avait refusé encore une fois. Soupirant, Harry avait alors émis l'idée la plus stupide au monde :

 _« Transplaner !? Et puis quoi encore, Potter ? Je tiens à garder tous mes membres entiers, merci bien !» s'était-il exclamé avec indignation._

 _« Tu veux marcher, alors que tu tiens à peine debout ? »_

 _Harry l'avait soutenu. Le bras de Draco autour du cou du Sauveur, celui de Potter par-dessous son épaule. Draco avait pu sentir le délicieux parfum de son shampoing._

 _« Non. J'ai mal aux pieds » avait-il geint en s'agrippant un peu plus fort à Potter._

 _Il lui semblait qu'Harry avait répliqué : « Et après c'est moi l'ado capricieux... Non, rien... Le Magicobus ? »_

 _« D'accord, on rentre en bus.» avait-il enfin consenti._

Après...

Après...

Argh.

Après, c'était le trou noir complet. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ni du trajet en bus, ni de comment il avait atterri jusqu'à son canapé. Certainement avec l'aide de Potter.

Draco se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il avait déjà vécu des soirées arrosées, mais au point d'en perdre la mémoire : jamais. C'était inquiétant. Et si c'était le premier signe d'un Alzheimer précoce ? Et s'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de si terrible que son subconscient avait choisi de faire un blocage amnésique ? Il faudrait qu'il en parle à un médicomage et à Potter. Bizarrement, discuter avec ce dernier l'angoissa plus que d'être atteint d'une maladie neurodégénérative. Ça lui reviendrait peut-être après avoir pris une potion pour arrêter cette douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait la tempe. Encore fallait-il qu'il mette la main dessus. Draco était pourtant sûr d'en avoir au moins une dose. Il lança un _tempus_. Et merde ! Il serait en retard pour le boulot, s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

 **Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

 **7h55**

Par miracle, Draco arriva au Bureau des Aurors, avec cinq minutes d'avance, douché et changé, mais coiffé un peu à la hâte. Il fut surpris, mais tellement heureux de trouver à côté de son mug rempli de thé fumant, un flacon de potion anti-maux de tête. (Ses réserves personnelles étaient épuisées et il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer chez un apothicaire...) Une note griffonnée à la hâte lui donna le commanditaire de cette charmante attention : "En remerciement pour l'autre fois. Harry."

 **Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

 **8h12**

Robards avait mis une cravate bleu ciel à rayures noires. Un choix de sa femme, sans aucun doute. Preuve qu'ils étaient réconciliés. Enfin. Leur dispute avait duré deux semaines cette fois-ci. L'ambiance était plutôt détendue, en salle de conférences. Draco en profita pour parler avec Harry :

 _« Potter, tu m'entends ? »_

Draco vit Harry, assis à trois rangs devant lui sur la gauche, sursauter légèrement. L'Auror à ses côtés le regarda surpris. Potter lui tendit, avec un sourire une plume en sucre qu'il refusa poliment.

 _« Faut que tu arrêtes ce genre de truc, Draco._

 _\- Faut que tu t'entraînes à mieux bloquer ton esprit, si ça te gêne tant que cela. Je voulais juste te dire : Merci pour le thé._

 _\- Oh, euh de rien. Pas trop dure le réveil ce matin ?_

 _\- J'ai connu des réveils plus agréables. Toi ?_

 _\- Idem._

 _\- Tu sais Potter, ma chambre est juste à côté du salon, t'aurais pu faire l'effort de m'installer dans mon lit, si déjà tu m'as ramené jusqu'à mon appartement. (La question : "C'est bien toi qui m'as ramené, j'espère ? " était implicite.) J'avais des courbatures partout en me réveillant. Penses-y pour une prochaine fois._

 _\- La prochaine fois, je te laisse sur les pavés froids et humides de la rue, espèce d'ingrat..._

 _\- On sait bien que ton complexe du héros t'en empêcherait. Merci quand même. (Draco était soulagé, un mystère d'élucider.)_

 _\- De rien, Draco. Tu permets maintenant, indiqua-t-il avec bienveillance, je voudrais écouter ce que dit Peterson.»_

 _Draco interrompit la conversation et reporta son attention sur le discours du chef de la police magique._

 _Quand Peterson eut fini d'évoquer le cas Lewis et enchaîna sur une autre affaire (un cambriolage chez le bijoutier Ralph Diams), Draco ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque à Harry :_

 _« Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de manger ? Pire que Weasley à Poudlard._

 _\- Laisse Ron tranquille. Je n'y peux rien : J'ai faim._

 _\- Tu vas devenir gros._

 _\- Je suis en pleine croissance._

 _\- Tu vas devenir gros et tu as arrêté de grandir à seize ans._

 _\- Je prends des forces pour le sport de tout à l'heure._

 _\- L'entraînement est dans plus de deux heures !_

 _\- Mon corps a un métabolisme compliqué et lent._

 _\- Tu vas devenir gros et gras._

 _\- Tu veux dire un gros ingrat comme toi ? »_

Draco n'eut aucun scrupule à lui jeter un sort de _Rictusempra,_ en pleine réunion, qu'Harry ne put contrer puisqu'il lui faisait dos.

« Auror Potter ! Pourriez-vous nous dire ce que vous trouver de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Hum. Rien du tout, Monsieur. Pardon Monsieur. Poursuivez Monsieur. »

 _« T'es un vrai connard et un lâche : faire ça, alors que j'ai le dos tourné.»_

Malgré l'insulte, le ton était plutôt enjoué.

 _« Et toi un lèche-bottes._

 _\- Tu me le paieras, Draco._

 _\- Bouhou, j'ai peur.»_

Draco stoppa leur échange (un brin puéril, il en avait conscience, mais Potter avait ce don de réveiller en lui le Draco de Poudlard) via la Légilimancie et bloqua l'accès mental à son esprit.

Après deux minutes, Harry tourna la tête et lui lança un regard de braise. Draco resta impassible et ne se formalisa pas de baisser en premier le regard pour poursuivre sa prise de notes. Quelques mèches lui tombèrent devant les yeux.

 **Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

 **11h00**

« Ah, enfin le weekend !...» s'enthousiasma Harry en posant sa plume sur sa table de bureau sur laquelle un fouillis à la Potter régnait (comment il faisait pour s'y retrouver dans ce bazar était un vrai mystère pour Draco), et ramassa son sac de sport.

Draco rangea soigneusement sa pile de dossiers, dans un tiroir, débarrassa sa table, la laissant quasiment vide à part une lampe et une vieille photo encadrée de sa mère et lui, et prit son manteau ainsi que ses affaires de rechange.

Harry l'attendait devant la porte et demanda :

« Tu as prévu quelque chose ?... Une autre séance chez le coiffeur peut-être ? »

Posté à ses côtés, Draco s'arrêta et pinça les lèvres. Harry avait donc remarqué sa coupe inhabituelle et il avait attendu jusqu'à ce moment pour faire une remarque désobligeante dessus. Draco soupira et, serrant les mâchoires, il laissa couler la pique. Il ignora Harry et se mit en route pour la salle d'entraînement, située dans une annexe du Département. Harry le rattrapa facilement et se mit à sa hauteur pour dire :

« Ne te vexe pas, je te charriais, Draco. J'aime bien ce nouveau style. Plus… (Harry chercha le mot adéquat) sauvage. Moins parfait. Attention, je ne dis pas qu'avant ce n'était pas bien. Les deux te vont bien en fait. Je parie que même chauve ou avec les cheveux roses, t'aurais la classe. Je... Hum, donc tu fais quoi ce weekend ?»

Les deux Aurors étaient arrivés dans les vestiaires et entreprirent de se changer.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes les sucreries mélangées à la caféine, Harry. Trop de substances excitantes te font parler pour ne rien dire de constructif... Je rends visite à ma mère dimanche pour le thé. Et toi, quels sont tes plans pour le weekend ? Tu vas au Terrier ?»

Harry enfila un vieux tee-shirt rouge délavé avec un smiley diabolique jaune qui tirait la langue. Potter avait ressorti du placard ses fringues d'ado. Hé bien, au moins, ils étaient à sa taille.

« Oui, j'y vais dimanche après-midi.»

Harry ferma son casier et il nouait la ficelle à la taille de son pantalon jogging gris foncé quand il demanda :

« Puisque t'es libre ce soir, ça te dirait de voir un match de cricket à la télé, chez moi ?

\- Tes potes Gryffondors seront là, comme la dernière fois ? »

Draco ne voulait pas paraître rancunier, mais il est vrai qu'il s'était senti complètement piégé, entouré par les amis d'Harry, alors qu'il pensait être le seul invité. Draco ferma son casier et fut surpris en voyant Harry si près à ses côtés. Il avait l'air soucieux :

« Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? Je t'ai dit que je m'excusais. Honnêtement, tu serais venu si je t'avais prévenu de leur arrivée ?

\- Ça peut paraître étonnant, mais oui, je serai venu. »

Draco était sincère. Harry le pensa, en tout cas, et il répliqua, plein d'espoir :

« Très bien. Alors, tu viendras ce soir ? Neville et Ron seront peut-être là. Ou pas. Ce n'est pas gênant, n'est-ce pas ? On peut regarder le match que tous les deux aussi… »

Harry termina sa phrase avec une certaine pudeur dans la voix. Draco avait l'impression qu'Harry espérait qu'ils soient seuls. Draco s'imaginait des trucs.

« Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. »

Harry paraissait déçu de cette réponse et mettait en doute sa venue. Il dit néanmoins :

« D'accord, au cas où, tu connais mon adresse. Je désactiverai les barrières pour te laisser entrer. Le match commence à 21h00.»

 **Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

 **12h04**

« Tu abandonnes, Draco ? Déjà ?

\- Petit insolent.»

Draco avait suivi son entraînement habituel : échauffement, course de vingt minutes sur un tapis roulant, une série de développés couchés avec haltères et il venait de faire **_cinq_** séries décroissantes de vingt-cinq pompes. Il faisait quelques étirements avant de filer à la douche, quand Harry passa à ses côtés, avec une paire d'haltères en main qu'il rangea sur le portant, à quelques mètres derrière Draco.

Draco écarta les jambes de quelques centimètres et se pencha en avant pour toucher ses pieds. Son tee-shirt noir glissa jusqu'à son nombril. La couleur sombre du vêtement en coton contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau. Il vit à l'envers Potter rattraper de justesse un haltère qui avait glissé de l'étagère. Il l'entendit jurer.

Draco se releva en souriant, se moquant de la maladresse du Balafré.

Il perdit son sourire quand à peine avait-il fait trois pas, serviette en main pour partir au vestiaire, Harry l'interpella en le retenant par le bras :

« Attends, Draco. Ça te dirait de faire quelques prises de self-défense ?

\- Une autre fois, d'accord ? »

Harry parut déçu, encore une fois, mais acquiesça néanmoins.

Quand Harry enleva enfin sa main, Draco la retint pour l'essuyer en s'excusant. Il fit de même avec son bras, couvert de sueur. Ensuite, il s'épongea le front. Il était fatigué, tout transpirant et avait hâte de se laver.

Potter, qui regardait ses pieds, mains dans les poches, le suivit avec un sourire. Draco, qui tournait la tête en direction d'Harry pour éponger sa nuque et son autre bras, prêt à lui demander ce qui le mettait d'aussi bonne humeur, ne vit pas la personne en face de lui, dans laquelle il fonçait.

L'homme l'attrapa par les épaules pour le stopper avant une trop forte collision.

« Oh, désolé... Blaise.

\- Hm, ne le sois pas, Draco. Il y a d'autres façons de me culbuter, plus plaisantes, suffit de demander, tu sais... »

Les mains du métis étaient à présent sur les hanches de Draco.

« Lâche-moi, Blaise.»

Draco se recula, exaspéré -mais trop fatigué pour y mettre de la hargne- et gêné. Potter les observait, avec une expression que Draco n'avait plus revue sur le visage du Survivant, depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard. Il savait qu'Harry désapprouvait leur type de relation. Tout ça avait été un sujet de discorde à de nombreuses reprises. Avec le temps il avait certainement appris à contrôler les émotions de son visage, tandis que là, ses traits laissaient entrevoir toute sa haine. Une aura magique semblait émaner de son corps, provoquant la chair de poule à Draco. Blaise s'éloigna de trois pas et la sensation s'estompa faiblement.

Potter était un incorrigible romantique puriste qui ne concevait pas de passer un peu de bons temps sous la couette avec n'importe qui. Draco lui rappela plusieurs fois que Zabini n'était pas le premier mec venu. C'était d'abord son ami. Et il ne faisait pas ça avec tous ses amis ! Blaise était le seul en qui Draco avait trouvé un peu de réconfort de cette façon. En plus, ça faisait quelques semaines que Draco avait arrêté de voir Blaise uniquement sur le plan physique. Au grand dam de Blaise qui avait accepté son choix, mais n'hésitait pas à le titiller juste pour l'emmerder. D'autant plus s'il savait que la vraie raison de cette décision (aux dires du métis, Draco ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait) était à quelques pas de lui.

« Oh, whaouh, Potter.

\- Zabini.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point t'étais un binoclard maigrichon y'a treize ans... T'es libre ce soir, Draco ? »

Draco mit quelques secondes à lui répondre, guettant la réaction d'Harry suite à l'insulte de Blaise, par l'affirmative. Avant de se souvenir de l'invitation de Potter. Zut... Oh, après tout, Draco ne lui avait pas dit « oui ». Aucune promesse n'avait été faite. Pis, même s'il s'était plutôt bien entendu avec Longbottom, il n'avait aucune affinité avec Weasley. Harry ne lui en voudrait pas trop, s'il déclinait son offre... n'est-ce pas ?

« Fais ce que tu veux. » fut sa réponse.

Harry prit une paire de gants de boxe dans un panier situé près de l'entrée des vestiaires pour hommes, devant laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Draco lui conseilla, mi-exaspéré, mi-soucieux :

« Tu ferais mieux de ménager ton corps. Quand la potion n'agira plus, tu seras bien content de l'avoir préservé.

\- Mon corps t'emmerde, Malfoy.»

Harry s'en alla, furieux. Draco mit ça sur le compte des hormones de la crise d'adolescence à retardement. Zabini, qui cria avec un enthousiasme hypocrite un : "Bonne journée à toi aussi, Potter! " qui n'amena aucune réaction de la part de l'interpellé, avait un autre avis sur la question, à en juger sa manière insistante de regarder Draco avec désolation :

« Quoi ? claqua Draco.

\- T'es encore plus myope que Potter.

\- Et toi aussi inintelligible qu'un Weasley. Tu m'expliques ?

\- Rectification : T'es carrément aveugle.»

Zabini soupira à fendre l'âme, en le regardant des pieds à la tête, puis en sens inverse. Draco, lui, observait Potter au fond de la salle qui passait à tabac un sac de frappe. Blaise ajouta :

« Dommage pour moi.

\- Ouais, c'est nettement plus clair. Allez, bye Blaise. »

Draco partit sous la douche.

 **Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

 **16h07**

Draco dut écourter son samedi après-midi de libre pour se rendre d'urgence au Département de la Justice Magique, suite à un message par _Patronus_ de Robards.

Harry était déjà sur place quand Draco arriva devant la porte du bureau de leur patron. Draco sentit tout de suite une tension émaner de son partenaire. Une hostilité à son encontre. Super, Harry lui faisait la gueule, à cause du match de cricket. Merlin, Potter était vraiment susceptible par moments. Ce n'était qu'un match entre…il ne savait même pas quelles équipes jouaient ce soir-là. Ce n'était donc pas primordial qu'il le voie…

Draco mit de côté ses états d'âme quand leur chef annonça :

« Lewis est mort.

\- Quoi ? Quand ?

\- Comment ?

\- Un gardien lui a apporté son déjeuner à 12h30 et l'a retrouvé mort dans sa cellule. Le légiste a établi l'heure du décès peu de temps avant.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous informés seulement maintenant ?

\- La procédure est plus longue le weekend. »

Draco n'était pas convaincu. Cependant, Harry enchaîna :

« De quoi est-il mort ?

\- Un infarctus du myocarde.

\- Une crise cardiaque ? Il avait à peine vingt ans...

\- Il avait peut-être des antécédents familiaux ou médicaux à risque ? suggéra naïvement Harry.

\- Ou finalement ses propres drogues ont eu raison de lui… répliqua-t-il, excédé par le manque d'intelligence de Potter.

\- Le légiste n'a trouvé aucun résidu de drogue dans son organisme.

\- Surprenant… Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite...

\- Belle mentalité, Malfoy… Typique.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Potter ? T'as tes règles ou quoi ? Tes sautes d'humeur commencent sérieusement à …

\- Et moi, j'en ai marre de toi !

\- Messieurs ! Calmez-vous !... Et asseyez-vous.

\- Vous voyez, maintenant, ce que je vous disais ? Vous acceptez ma demande ou pas ?

\- Quelle demande ?

\- C'est un peu précipité comme décision, non ?

\- Quelle demande, _Robards_ ?

\- Harry, l'Auror Potter m'a…

\- Je veux un autre partenaire. Je ne supporte plus de travailler avec toi, Malfoy.

\- Tu… Quoi ?!... Ah c'est la meilleure, ça ! _Tu_ ne supportes plus de travailler avec _moi_ ? Génial ! Parfait, vraiment. Très bien ! Je veux aussi changer de coéquipier, dans ce cas. Je veux quelqu'un qui ne soit pas une tête brûlée, ni bordélique, ni un abruti immature qui ne sait pas se coiffer correctement ! Et qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise non ! »

 **Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

 **17h39**

« Potter est un crétin.

\- Redis-moi comment tu as réussi à te retrouver aussi amoché, sans partenaire et suspendu, tout ça en l'espace de cinq minutes ? »

 _Harry avait frappé le premier. Draco avait répliqué pour se défendre !_

 _« MESSIEURS ! SEPAREZ-VOUS TOUT DE SUITE ! »_

 _C'était Kingsley (venu à la demande de Robards) qui avait ordonné aux deux Aurors de cesser leur bagarre. L'heure était grave et pour l'instant la demande d'Harry serait en attente car le cas Lewis n'était pas terminé. Les circonstances de sa mort avaient besoin d'être clarifiées. La nécrose des tissus cardiaques était effectivement prématurée pour une personne aussi jeune et des lésions récentes dues à plusieurs sortilèges avaient été trouvées sur son corps._

 _« Quelqu'un l'aurait torturé jusqu'à provoquer son arrêt cardiaque ?_

 _\- Pourquoi sommes-nous informés seulement maintenant ?_

 _\- Auror Malfoy, pouvez-vous me dire où vous étiez entre 12h00 et 12h30 ?_

 _\- Pourquoi ?... Vous me suspectez ?!_

 _\- Draco n'a rien fait… »_

 _Draco perçut faiblement par la pensée le « N'est-ce pas ? » muet de Potter._

 _« Bien sûr que non ! » s'énerva Draco._

 _Il se sentait trahi qu'Harry puisse remettre en doute son absence de culpabilité._

 _« J'étais à la salle de sport, sous la douche, indiqua-t-il au Ministre et à Robards._

 _\- Je peux le confirmer, affirma Harry. »_

 _Draco aurait pu être touché de son mensonge, si Harry n'avait pas pensé il y a seulement dix secondes qu'il était potentiellement coupable et s'il n'avait pas l'œil enflé et un hématome à la joue grâce à Potter. Draco avait été seul à la douche et il n'avait croisé personne pendant ce laps de temps. Il s'abstint néanmoins de le signaler, à cet instant, car il voulait en savoir plus : pourquoi le soupçonnait-on lui et pas un autre ?_

 **'** ** _Tu seras toujours coupable de quelque chose à leurs yeux, parce que tu portes la Marque' avait dit son père le jour où il avait reçu son uniforme d'Auror. Sa mère, elle, l'avait félicité et lui avait exprimé sa fierté. Lucius ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant presque quatre ans. Le jour de son vingt-cinquième anniversaire, son père lui avait envoyé un paquet et une carte sur laquelle étaient notés les derniers mots exprimés de vive voix : 'Tu seras toujours coupable de quelque chose à leurs yeux, parce que tu portes la Marque' ainsi qu'un autre message : 'Sers-t-en pour changer les choses.' C'était la veille du suicide de Lucius. Après les funérailles, Draco avait mis son cadeau dans un coffre-fort et n'avait plus jamais ouvert la boîte. Il n'avait plus non plus fêté un seul de ses anniversaires depuis cette année-là. C'était même devenu un sujet tabou dans son entourage proche. Ses meilleurs amis, sa mère et Harry savaient qu'il était de mauvaise humeur à cette période de l'année._**

« C'est con, j'avais le cadeau parfait pour toi, cette année. T'es sûr de ne pas vouloir changer d'avis d'ici demain ? »

Draco voulait fusiller Blaise du regard, mais son œil le faisait souffrir. Il lui pria de se dépêcher de lui appliquer du dictame et de se taire. Il avait besoin de se concentrer pour se remémorer la conversation dans le bureau de Robards.

 _« Très bien, mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi c'est votre signature magique qui a été enregistrée en dernier pour ouvrir la cellule de la victime, Stephen Lewis ? »_

 _Silence._

 _Draco ne savait pas._

 _« Quelqu'un a peut-être volé ma baguette et l'a replacée pendant que je me lavais ?_

 _\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Draco entrer dans la cellule ?_

 _\- Non, mais…_

 _\- Donc vous avez une preuve supplémentaire qu'il dit la vérité, j'en suis sûr ! Il n'a aucun mobile en plus. Quel intérêt aurait-il pu avoir à le tuer ?_

 _\- Obtenir des aveux... Faire justice lui-même… Le Magenmagot aura ce genre d'arguments, ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry. »_

 _Kingsley avait soupiré et décidé de suspendre provisoirement Draco de ses fonctions, le temps d'éclaircir la situation._

 _Draco était parti, sans dire un mot de plus. Il avait frappé à la porte de Blaise parce qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il avait besoin de réconfort. Blaise avait ouvert sa porte, mais il avait repoussé les avances de Draco parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas la solution à son problème. Furieux, Draco avait voulu partir, mais Blaise l'avait retenu pour qu'ils discutent. Blaise avait préparé une concoction pour aider à soigner le visage mal-en-point de son meilleur ami, pendant que celui-ci lui racontait l'entretien avec Robards, le Ministre et Potter._

« Ton Murlap n'a pas l'air en forme, remarqua Draco, après dix minutes de silence.

\- Hector a presque retrouvé son état normal. Ça sera bientôt le cas pour Potter également. D'ici lundi, je pense.»

Draco ne fit aucun commentaire. Il s'en fichait d'Harry Potter… Il le détestait. Ne plus travailler avec lui serait probablement une bonne chose.

Probablement.

 **Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

 **21h07**

« Tu sais Blaise, tu me fais penser à de la glace.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu veux me sentir fondre sous ta langue ?

\- Non, parce que tu me donnes la migraine. (Draco avait renouvelé son stock de potions anti-maux de tête et augmenté le dosage. Sa dernière prise remontait à deux heures et il sentait qu'il devrait en prendre une autre très bientôt. Ses blessures au visage étaient quasiment estompées.) Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as fait venir dans ce bar ? Si tu me dis que tu es nostalgique de la première fois où tu m'as fait _venir_ dans les toilettes de ce bar, je n'hésiterai pas à te frapper.

\- C'était ici ?... Quelle mémoire !... Avoue que c'était le bon vieux temps.

\- Tu fais bien d'employer le passé car si tu penses réussir à m'avoir à nouveau, alors que t'as pas voulu cet après-midi, c'est raté.

\- Oui, oui. Change de disque, veux-tu : celui-ci est un peu rayé. De toute façon, j'ai d'autres plans en tête. »

Il marqua une pause, certainement pour un effet dramatique à la con, puis révéla :

« Potter et toi. »

Nouveau silence. Draco, impassible, cligna des yeux, sans comprendre... ou il avait peur de comprendre le plan tordu et pervers de son soi-disant meilleur ami :

« Couche avec Potter, si tu veux, mais ça sera sans moi. Je me casse. »

Draco se leva. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir ici. Il avait envie d'aller chez Harry. Pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure ou s'excuser, il n'était pas décidé.

« Je ne parlais pas d'un plan à trois, voyons !... »

Faire la paix, au moins, et le faire changer d'avis sur cette décision soudaine de changement de partenaires. Draco avait réfléchi et ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée de changer de coéquipier.

Passer ensuite la soirée avec lui, et ses amis, s'il le fallait vraiment. Même Weasley. Harry valait bien ce sacrifice.

« Cela dit, maintenant que tu m'as mis l'idée en tête… »

Mais il doutait qu'Harry l'accueille joyeusement. Draco n'avait pas envie de se battre à nouveau et à trois (voire plus si d'autres convives étaient présents) contre un.

« Je plaisante, reviens t'asseoir.»

Draco ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il lui obéissait – _« Lâche ! » lui cria sa conscience_ \- et retourna s'asseoir. Il but le reste de son eau pétillante.

« Tu as toujours regretté de ne pas avoir tenté ta chance quand vous étiez à Poudlard, Potter et toi. C'est peut-être l'occasion rêvée, non ?

\- Faut vraiment que j'arrête de te parler, Blaise.

\- Dans ce cas, parle-lui. Potter, on est là ! »

 **OooooO**

Draco était abasourdi. Potter était là. Dans une tenue complètement inappropriée pour passer une soirée entre potes devant la télé, afin de voir un match de cricket, nota-t-il.

D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là alors que ses amis devaient être chez lui ?

Harry était devant leur table. Il avait l'air aussi perdu que Draco qui tentait de ne pas déshabiller Harry du regard. En vain. Harry semblait sortir d'un magazine de mode. Draco pouvait sentir son eau de Cologne. Ça lui donnait une furieuse envie de se mettre à genoux pour s'excuser de son comportement et faire tout ce que voudrait Harry si ça l'aidait à regagner sa confiance et le reprendre comme coéquipier.

Il reprit contact avec la réalité grâce à un coup de coude pas si discret de Blaise. Harry lui parlait. Il s'adressait à Draco :

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu disais dans ta lettre qu'on serait seuls pour parler. Qu'est-ce que Zabini fait là ?»

 _Quelle lettre ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?_ Draco se demandait s'il ne devenait pas réellement fou ou amnésique, car il était certain de n'avoir jamais écrit la moindre lettre à Harry au cours des douze dernières heures, quand Blaise expliqua :

« Tout doux, Potter. Rentre tes griffes de lionceau à peine pubère et écoute : J'ai envoyé le message, en imitant la signature de Draco.»

Les deux partenaires s'offusquèrent dans un parfait synchronisme :

« Quoi ?! »

« Potter, va donc te chercher un truc à boire et après vous discuterez, tous les deux.

\- Je me tire d'ici.

\- Je n'ai rien à lui dire !

\- Pourquoi t'es venu dans ce cas ? » demanda Zabini en empêchant Draco de glisser hors de la banquette pour s'enfuir.

Silence.

Dégageant son bras de l'emprise de Blaise, Draco fixa Harry, avide de connaître sa réponse.

« Je reviens » indiqua le brun au bout de trente longues secondes, en se dirigeant vers le bar. Blaise tapota l'épaule de Draco et avec bonne humeur lui dit : « Joyeux pré-anniversaire, Draco. »

Zabini se leva et ordonna à Draco de ne surtout pas bouger. Draco en était incapable. Blaise devait avoir mis quelque chose dans la boisson qu'il lui avait offerte en arrivant ou il lui avait jeté un sort de paralysie. Il vit Blaise s'avancer à son tour vers le bar et se demanda s'il était judicieux d'écouter son imbécile d'ami, en phase avec son imbécile de cœur.

 **OooooO**

« Tes papiers.

\- J'ai trente-et-un ans, j'ai le droit de boire de l'alcool !

\- Tes pa-piers.

\- D'accord, je fais plus jeune que mon âge, mais je suis majeur.

\- Tes papiers, sinon tu dégages.

\- Vous savez à qui vous parlez ? »

Harry se pencha sur le comptoir du bar pour annoncer, discrètement :

« Je suis Harry Potter.

\- Écoute fiston, t'es pas le premier à me faire le coup de "je suis Harry Potter" pour avoir un verre gratuit. T'es bien trop jeune pour être le Survivant. »

Le barman le délaissa pour s'occuper d'un autre client qui lui réclama la carte des cocktails. Boudeur, Harry s'assit sur un tabouret.

« Un problème, Harry ?

\- Zabini, dit-lui qui je suis et quel âge j'ai, s'il te plaît.

\- Ah, parce que maintenant tu as besoin de mon aide, tu acceptes enfin de me parler, hm ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

\- Une bièraubeurre.

\- Ah, Potter, tu me déçois. Ce n'est pas parce que t'as le look d'un ado qu'il faut que tu boives comme tel. Mettez-moi un gin-tonic et un… »

Blaise feuilleta la liste des bièraubeurres, puis dit, avec un rictus moqueur : « Un Feu-de-Dragon pour mon… petit frère.»

Le barman le regarda d'une manière torve. Il accepta néanmoins de le servir quand Blaise précisa, sur le ton de l'évidence : « Demi-frère » et déposa un gros billet sur le comptoir.

 **OooooO**

Draco n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Blaise et Harry discutaient au bar depuis dix minutes. Il y avait eu une certaine tension, qui disparut au fil des minutes, quand le barman avait déposé leurs boissons sur le comptoir et qu'ils trinquèrent. Au bout des dix minutes, Harry interpella le barman pour une autre commande.

Draco devait être victime d'hallucinations. Il se frotta les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, Potter et Zabini avaient disparu. Draco les chercha des yeux dans la foule et fut surpris quand un serveur baraqué qui tenait Harry, excédé, par le bras, tonna :

« Vous pouvez dire à votre fils d'arrêter d'importuner mon collègue pendant qu'il travaille ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à ressembler à son père, non mais franchement ?!» s'insurgea Draco.

Le serveur l'ignora et s'en alla. Harry était assis à ses côtés, baissant la tête. Penaud… Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut. Il avisa le sourire du Balafré, qui éclata de rire quand Draco s'offusqua :

« T'as dit que j'étais ton père ?! C'est quoi ton problème, Potter ? »

Harry secoua la tête et avoua entre deux spasmes de rire :

« Pas moi… Blaise… ( _Blaise ? Il l'appelle Blaise maintenant ?!)_

\- Haha, tu aurais dû voir ta tête, Draco » intervint Blaise en déposant une chope de bièraubeurre devant Harry, qui tentait de retrouver son calme, et un autre verre d'eau pétillante à Draco. Ce dernier repoussa le verre et dit :

« Je crois que je préférais nettement quand vous vous détestiez.

\- Oh, tu entends ça, Harry : Draco est jaloux de ne plus être ton meilleur ex-ennemi numéro un. Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco, je n'ai pas l'intention de te le piquer. Il est tout à toi. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller faire la connaissance de ce charmant inconnu qui se trémousse sur la piste. Avec un peu de chance, il voudra voir mon Boursouf. Passez une bonne soirée, les amou... amis. Soyez pas trop sages. »

 **OooooO**

Draco fixait ses mains. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'est Harry qui parla en premier :

« Je suis désolé de mon comportement de cet après-midi. J'ai manqué de tact, j'aurais dû te prévenir de ma décision, avant d'en parler à Robards.

C'est juste que ça m'a fâché et blessé de vous voir comme ça à la salle de sport. Blaise et toi. J'aurais voulu que tu ne dénigres pas mon invitation pour lui, surtout après ce que tu as dit hier soir. Zabini m'a affirmé que votre relation est depuis longtemps seulement amicale.

\- Après ce que j'ai dit hier soir ?

\- Oui, tu sais, quand le Magicobus nous a déposés et que je t'ai accompagné jusqu'à ton appartement... À ta tête, j'en déduis que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle.

\- Non, en effet. J'avoue ne pas trop me rappeler comment je suis rentré chez moi, et encore moins après. Je n'ai rien fait d'embarrassant, j'espère ?

\- Non, je te rassure ! C'était plutôt adorable en fait. Je... Tu ne te souviens pas du tout ?... Tu as dit...

\- J'ai dit... ?

\- Tu m'as dit de t'appeler par ton prénom.

\- Ah. Bon, ça reste correct.

\- Oui, tu es un vrai gentleman, Draco. » annonça Harry, avec un sourire en coin, en portant sa pinte à la bouche.

Draco plissa les yeux :

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il y a autre chose ?»

Harry but une longue gorgée, qui laissa une fine moustache de mousse que le brun fit disparaître d'un coup de langue. Il avait le rouge qui pointait aux joues quand il répondit :

« Tu as aussi entrepris de me relooker, mais tu t'es endormi avant d'avoir fini. »

Draco était confus : relooker Harry, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire au juste ? Il observa la tenue d'Harry et se demanda s'il y était du coup pour quelque chose. Il chassa cette pensée de la tête et demanda, plus grave :

« Tu veux vraiment changer de partenaire ? »

Harry le regarda, peiné et acquiesça. Draco sentit un poids dans son estomac.

« Je ne peux plus travailler avec toi, Draco. C'est trop difficile.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu savais qu'il est interdit d'avoir une relation intime entre deux collègues ? »

Draco ne voyait pas le rapport…

« Je ne peux plus travailler avec toi, Draco, parce que je t'apprécie. Beaucoup. »

 _Oh_.

Harry avait à nouveau le nez dans sa pinte de bièreaubeurre. Cette fois-ci, il resta une fine pellicule de mousse au coin de sa bouche. Draco aurait pu lui tendre une serviette en papier. Oui, il aurait pu. Pourtant, c'est avec l'aide de son pouce qu'il nettoya le visage si innocent de Potter. Jeune et plein de vie. Il rayonnait et dans ses yeux brillait une lueur dans laquelle Draco se perdit un instant, si bien qu'il en oublia ses inquiétudes liées à ses actions de la veille. Détournant le regard, il essuya son doigt sur la serviette de table.

« Je t'apprécie aussi, Harry. »

« Tu veux danser ? » proposa Harry.

Draco leva les yeux et fut captivé par le regard émeraude qui le fixait.

C'était tentant de demander : « Tu sais danser ? » Mais cela aurait détruit l'alchimie du moment.

Pour toute réponse, Draco saisit la main d'Harry et l'entraîna sur la piste.

 **OooooO**

Draco était agréablement surpris : Harry se débrouillait plutôt bien en danse. Bon, fallait pas non plus avoir fait le Conservatoire de Danse et Dramaturgie de Londres (ou une autre école prestigieuse du même gabarit) pour bien danser sur le genre de musique entrainante qui passait dans le bar. Il suffisait de bouger un peu les pieds de gauche à droite, balancer ses hanches, secouer légèrement la tête et mouvoir ses bras. Harry n'était pas complètement raccord avec le tempo de la musique. Mais bon, il semblait suffisamment détendu pour ne pas s'en soucier.

Par contre, Draco n'aimait pas ces mecs qui envahissaient l'espace vital d'Harry et le frôlaient d'un peu trop près et trop souvent pour que ça soit de simples accidents. Ce dernier ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, tant il était pris à présent par la musique. Aussi, Draco se rapprocha de son ex-partenaire qui leva un peu la tête et lui sourit. Quelqu'un bouscula par mégarde Harry qui trébucha en avant et se cogna contre le torse de Draco. Par réflexe, Draco le rattrapa en lui tenant les bras, au niveau des épaules.

Le temps sembla se suspendre un court instant. Les cheveux de Potter chatouillaient son visage. Ses mains effleuraient son buste et l'une d'elles vint se poser sur sa hanche et l'agrippa. Son souffle caressait son cou. Un pied vint buter contre sa chaussure. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux siens et Draco perdit l'once de raison qu'il lui restait.

Il glissa une main derrière la nuque du brun, l'autre s'était aventurée dans son dos, et se pencha pour capturer les lèvres d'Harry qui répondit aussitôt à son baiser.

Une autre danse commença alors. Plus sensuelle. Enivrante. Envoûtante. Addictive. Excitante. Plus du tout en phase avec le rythme de la musique. En totale adéquation avec le corps de l'autre. Ils se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre et plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Une minute plus tard ou peut-être dix, Draco ne savait pas, Harry se recula légèrement pour dire :

« Emmène-moi chez toi, maintenant. »

 **Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

Draco avait un peu de mal à défaire les derniers boutons de sa chemise et il fit tomber sa baguette. Il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble, mais la nervosité le rendait maladroit. Potter, quoiqu'il dût songer à l'appeler Harry, (après tout, ce dernier était allongé sur le dos, nu, sur son lit) lui souriait avec tendresse et une pointe de malice.

« Arrête de te moquer, Harry.» ordonna Draco qui avait ôté son pantalon et ses chaussettes et les ramassait pour les poser sur une chaise.

« Ça n'est pas le cas. Je te trouve adorable en fait.»

Encore ce mot : adorable. Draco préférait être qualifié de charmant... ou sexy. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix pour le moment pour en informer Harry. Celui-ci devait avoir perçu son agacement quant au choix de son vocabulaire, ça ou alors il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, car il dit :

« Pardon, j'oubliais ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir : tu es charmant. »

Harry passa une main derrière la tête, ses doigts emmêlés dans sa chevelure noire, tandis que son autre main caressait son ventre, évitant soigneusement d'aller plus bas. Sa jambe gauche était pliée, son pied sur le matelas, ses cuisses légèrement écartées. Il était l'image même de la débauche.

« Hm, tu vas l'enlever bientôt ce caleçon ou tu comptes me faire languir toute la nuit ?...»

Son dernier vêtement à terre, qu'il poussa avec son pied vers la chaise, Draco rejoignit Harry qui l'accueillit au-dessus de lui, à bras ouverts, avec un soupir de contentement. Draco l'embrassa avec fougue : sa langue plongeant dans la bouche entrouverte d'Harry pour aller à la rencontre de sa consœur. Le contact de leurs corps nus lui procura une douce chaleur et une sensation incroyable de plaisir. Il avait désiré longtemps ce moment et voilà qu'il se concrétisait enfin. Il détacha brièvement ses lèvres, le temps de dire :

« Je compte surtout te faire l'amour toute la nuit, Harry.»

Pour toute réponse, Harry grogna de plaisir et resserra leur étreinte en passant ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco. Il captura ses lèvres et Draco ferma les yeux, savourant chaque instant et chaque sensation grisante qu'il éprouvait en compagnie de l'homme qu'il… aimait.

 **Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

« Draco, réveille-toi. »

Hmm, Draco ne voulait pas se réveiller car il faisait un superbe rêve dans lequel Harry et lui s'étreignaient passionnément… Une minute. Ça n'était pas un rêve. D'ailleurs, c'était Harry, appuyé contre son dos, qui lui bisoutait le cou et lui demandait de se réveiller. Mince, il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas honteusement endormi sans prévenir.

« Quelle heure est-il ?» demanda-t-il la bouche un peu sèche, en se retournant, pour passer un bras autour de la taille d'Harry. Les yeux mi-clos, qu'il avait du mal à garder ouverts, il réajusta le drap et se serra contre le corps chaud d'Harry, prêt à se rendormir.

« Quatre heures vingt du matin. On a dormi deux heures. (L'emploi du "on" rassura Draco.) Je me suis levé pour aller aux toilettes. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu voies. Tu peux ouvrir tes jolis yeux, pour moi, s'il te plaît ? »

Draco soupira de bien-être (Harry caressait ses cheveux, sa joue, et de nouveau ses cheveux) et souriant, il ouvrit les yeux. Harry l'observait. Il souriait lui aussi, dans l'expectative. Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se redressa sur un coude. Il venait de comprendre. Harry avait retrouvé son état normal. Il avait à nouveau le même âge que Draco. C'était idiot à dire, mais ce visage lui avait manqué.

Draco posa une main sur la joue du Gryffondor qui piquait un peu (Il lui faudrait se raser au petit matin) et l'attira pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il se recula et du bout des doigts, il traça le contour du bas de son visage. (Ou il pouvait le laisser se pousser la barbe ?) Puis son cou. Il effleura ses lèvres avec son pouce. Harry ouvrit très légèrement la bouche. Il embrassa son doigt puis saisit la main de Draco, sa bouche descendant sur la partie charnue de son pouce. Il fixait Draco droit dans les yeux. Draco laissa échapper un gémissement quand la langue mutine d'Harry entra en contact avec sa peau, puis lécha le creux de sa paume à plusieurs reprises. Son pouls s'accéléra. Il avait chaud. Draco était complètement réveillé, à présent, tout comme son désir. Harry guida la main humide le long de son torse, plus imposant que la veille, son ventre qui se contracta et enfin sous le drap… à la rencontre de son sexe tendu, chaud, soyeux, qui durcissait sous ses caresses appuyées.

Un bruit sourd contre la vitre les fit sursauter et stopper tout mouvement. Avec agacement, Draco reconnut le hibou de Blaise. Le timing était plus que mal choisi pour envoyer du courrier. Il l'ignora et demanda à Harry d'en faire de même. Draco reprit possession des lèvres de Harry. Ce dernier profita de l'interruption pour saisir Draco par le poignet et changer de position. Harry était à présent à califourchon sur Draco et il avait les deux mains dans les cheveux de Draco. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue.

Le volatile tapa du bec avec insistance.

La bouche d'Harry s'aventura dans le cou de Draco. Ses mains exploraient son corps, s'attardant sur son torse, ses côtes et tous les points sensibles découverts la veille.

 _Tap, tap, tap_

Harry se redressa et posa ses mains à plat sur le ventre de Draco.

« Il finira bien par partir… » déclara Draco qui caressait le dos de son amant et le retenait pour qu'il n'ait surtout pas l'idée stupide de se lever pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

« C'est peut-être ohh… important… » dit Harry alors qu'il guidait le sexe de Draco entre ses cuisses pour le faire doucement pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui.

 _Tap, tap, tap_

« Mhm, toi et moi… ça c'est important. »

Harry se pencha en avant, avec un sourire, et l'embrassa brièvement.

Ses mains encadraient le visage de Draco et vinrent se perdre dans sa chevelure. Perdu dans le regard émeraude si intense, Draco se mordit la lèvre, de peur de laisser échapper les mots qui exprimaient ce qu'il ressentait envers l'homme au-dessus de lui.

 _Tap, tap, tap_

Les mains de Draco agrippaient les hanches d'Harry et quand ce dernier se mit en mouvement, ils oublièrent complètement le hibou.

Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

 **A suivre…**


End file.
